Forum:More mobs and structures
Category:Suggestions Hello. General grievous, please tell me what you think. 1. Large gundabad, angmar, mordor, ect camps. These have a few more camp tents. 2. Huge Orc camps. Super rare camps that have 20 tents, 5 forge tents and 1 altar. These have good loot, though. 3. Mordor, gundabad, moria, ect altars. 4. A misty mountains sub biome called moria, witch has scattered dwarven ruins and moria orcs. 5. EASTERLINGS!!! We all want em, mevans, we all want em... 6. Easterling structures. Villages, smithys, camps inside the red mountains, towers, banners, shields. 7. Easterling armor. Upon putting this on, you get the achievment "warrior from the east". Also, pikes, scimitars, daggers, and spears. 8. Vale of the fellbeast. These have fellbeast caves, large, small, and massive Orc camps scattered. These are the only biomes, besides eriador, mordor, and angmar your going too find massive Orc camps. Upon entering you get the achivement NAZGUL! 9. Mount gundabad. This should be a sub biome with gundabad towers, altars, smithys, camps, ect. 10. Ice trolls of Forochel. New effect, frostbite. If you stay in Forochel for more then 15 minutes you get it, or randomly if an ice troll hits you. New enchantment, warmth, which is used on warg fur armor. Also ice dens with ice trolls. 11. Red mountains dwarves. They have their own thing, fac, banners, structures, whatever, made out of the red stone. Easterling massive camps have a chance of invading the sub biome were the dwarves live. 12. Corsairs of umbar! Random ships in the ocean with them, umbar harbors, villages, ect. 13. Dwarven ruins wraith. Easterling ruins wraith. 14. New boss, the necromancer. Found in ruins of dol Guldur and summons in orcs, wraiths, wights, and all sorts of dark creatures. 15. Half trolls. We need em. 16. Valinor and morgoth elves and orcs. Morgoth orcs are stronger, and cost 30 coins and have to have 250 morgoth alignment. Valinor elves are found on islands. Fair andros should have gondorian fortresses and ect. 17. Barrow wights, ring wraiths (found in the dead marshes) 18. Invasions. Red mountains by EASTERLINGS, barrow downs by gundabad, vale of the fell beasts by valinor elves, near harad by morgoth orcs, grey mountains by gundabad and mount gundabad by grey mountains, erebor by the woodland realm, erebor and esgaroth by the nazgul/fellbeasts, dol Guldur, and gundabad. 19. Moria armor, towers, cave trolls, chieftains, ect. We need em mevans! When you put on moria armor, you get the achievement " the fallen". Also daggers battle axes, hammers, and whatnot! 20. Two New sub biomes in the wilder land called esgaroth and erebor. You get the achievements, dragon fire and ash, and once great now gone. You can find lake town houses, towers, soldiers, armory smithys ect. Normal weapons and the armor gives you the achievement "guardian of the lake-town". Fish mobs spawn here. In the erebor biome, it had the little birds from the movie (can't remember their names atm) and have green dwarven strongholds, mines and whatnot. There's also a cave called the dragon cave were there's blocks of gold everywhere. It's extremely rare, and you have to fight the boss, a dragon. Erebor dwarves and equipment are here, and upon putting on the suit of armor, you get the achievement "a royal guardian". Plus, these should have their own themed forges and mines, such as blue stone forges, red stone forges, grey and green stone forges. 21: scattered khazad dhum camps with a rare khazad dhum merchant or warlord. Also, change commander to warlord. You need 25 silver coins and 150 alignment. 22. New alignments. Khazad dhum, moria orcs, EASTERLINGS, erebor, laketown, barow wights, NazGul, fellbeast, Forochel, valinor, morgoth, red mountains, and the gray mountains. 23. Far haradrim banners and stuff. 24. In the lone lands, there should be full elven turrets, and elves of rivendell. 25: things that are included in creative should be available, such as major quests, elven turrets, and more. Tell me what you think. I though about this for a long time. I hope you like it!!! P.S. Moria as in moria Orc altars. P.P.S. My MC username is julianroma ;) 1+2: These are under discussion. 3: Doesn't seem Mordor or Gundabad-like, and Moria orcs will not be added until Moria itself comes and will not have any structures. 4: Not gonna happen. 5,6,7: Planned. 8: Under discussion. You should read my forum:Mordor post, it contains the camp ideas, these Vales, and much more. 9: This will be one large structure. The Gundabad orcs were several scattered tribes, remember. 10: Good idea. 11+12: Planned. 13: Good idea. 14: Not until characters! Be warned: this is a Gandalf level request. 15: Planned. 16+17: No. 18: Planned. 19: Not for a while. 20: Also not for a while. 21: No. 22: Only Easterling, Red Mountains, Laketown, and Forochel can be expected in the near future. Moria will come later and the others are a no. 23: Planned. 24: No. 25: Later. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 17:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC)